Remember
by Sora's girl 4 ever
Summary: Sora's newest friend Angela has a past she can't remember. All she knows is Organization XIII wants her dead. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Angela goes out on a journey to find the 8th princess of hearts and to help Angela remember everything she used to know.
1. Finding Kairi

Info: All Organization XIII members alive throughout the story.

Character Info: I feel like adding all characters from the story since i made them all slightly different (plus I just feel like it since i am really bored right now.)

Sora- Protects his friends at all times and is always there for them.

Angela-A young girl who becomes friends with Sora,Donald, and Goofy. She has an unknown past since she can't remember anything that happen right before she met Sora in the alleys of Traverse Town.

Donald- the court wizard of Disney Castle who is best friends with Sora, Goofy, and Angela.

Goofy- clumsy, easygoing knight of Disney Castle. Best friends with Donald, Sora, and Angela.

Riku- Sora's best friend from their home Destine Islands. He and Sora used to fight over Kairi all the time. Once something happens to her, Riku gets uncontrollably angry and starts to blame Sora for all his problems.

Kairi- Best friends with Sora and Riku. She is also the 7th Princess of Hearts.

Chapter 1

Before Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to Castle Oblivion

A 14-year-old red haired girl sat quietly on the rough rocky ground in a narrow dark alley. Footsteps were echoing towards her. She stood up cautiously as she stared down the dark alley. "Who's there?" she called, waiting nervously for a reply. The footsteps stopped for a second then ran away. "Sora. Where are you?" she whispered as she plopped back down and stared at the ground. "We're here Angela." A male's voice said from behind her. She excitedly turned and found two figures in black cloaks. "I'm not Angela. I'm Kairi." She informed them. They slowly walked towards her. She jumped up to run, but the two figures caught her. "Let me go!" She shrieked as she struggled to break free from their grip. She kicked and fought these mysterious figures. Finally she broke free. She bolted down the alley, but tripped over a small rock and fell onto the ground. One figure raised his hand and darkness surrounded her. Darkness also surrounded them and they all disappeared.

Two figures walked aimlessly around a dark alley. One, a 14-year-old spiky brunette male in a red outfit, and the other, a 15-year-old silver haired male in a black cloak. "We looked everywhere and we still can't find her." The brunette boy said miserably looking up at the stars. "Just give up Sora," The silver haired male told him. "She doesn't even like you as much as you like her." Sora turned to him and said, "How would you know Riku?" Besides, she's our friend right?" Darkness then rose up on the path in front of them. Sora summoned the Kingdom Key as Riku summoned the Soul Eater. Out of the darkness, a young red haired girl laid unconscious. The darkness faded away. "Kairi!" Sora yelled as he and Riku ran towards her. They dropped to the ground and Riku held her up in his arms. "Sora!" a quacky voice called out through the air. Sora turned around and saw a duck and someone with dog-like ears running towards him. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora yelled standing up and waving at them. They were so excited to see him; they jumped on top of him, causing him to lose his balance and fall. "Is the king with you?" Riku asked. Donald and Goofy sadly shook their heads no. "What are you doing here?" Sora added. "We're looking for the 8th princess of hearts." Goofy answered. "Lucky for you she's right—Wait…. 8th! I thought there was only 7!" Sora said confusingly. "Well…" Donald and Goofy said in unison. A feminine scream was heard loudly in the distance. "Sora. You, Donald, and Goofy better go see what happened. I'll stay with Kairi." Riku ordered. Sora nodded and the they went to see who screamed.

A blonde girl wearing a black hooded sweater, a white tank top, and black pants laid weak on the freezing hard ground. Silver creatures circled around her. A figure in a black cloak stood on the side, controlling the creatures. "Stop!" a male's voice said. Darkness rose up next to the girl and two figures, a 15-year-old spiky red haired male and a 16-year-old blonde male appeared, both had black cloaks on. "You two have caused enough trouble. Leave before you make it worse for your friend." The figure in the shadows warned the other two. "Can't you just be nice and let her go Saix?" the blonde male asked. "What. You want to fight for her and your survival?" the figure that appeared to be named Saix inquired, and the blonde jumped and shook his head. "She didn't know how much trouble she was getting into." The red haired male said as he knelt down by the girl. "Punish us, not her!" he demanded. "Very well." Saix answered. He held up his hand and the creatures disappeared. "If you want her to live, go back to the castle." He ordered. The two figures nodded then disappeared as fast as they could into the darkness. "They would risk their lives for her, but they couldn't make sure she was safe before they ran off." Saix laughed. He once again raised his hand and the creatures appeared again. He disappeared, leaving the girl to die.


	2. The Alleys of Traverse Town

Chapter 2

"Over here!" Sora yelled to his two comrades. He ran towards someone in all black lying on the rough ground. There were silver creatures circling him as he ran towards the figure. He held out his hand and the Kingdom Key appeared and he attacked all the creatures. Sora went by the person on the ground and discovered it was a 14-year-old blonde girl. He sprinted up to her and picked her up. The girl's sapphire blue eyes slowly opened and she turned towards Sora. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Are you okay?" he asked back. "Yea." She answered, sitting up. She felt a sharp pain in her forehead. She clutched her head and laid back in Sora's arms. "At least, I think so." She said closing her eyes. "Sora!" Donald's quacky voice came from in front of them. "We found the King! He's with Riku!" Goofy yelled running after Donald. "That's great!" Sora said. "Um… Do you guys have a potion?" Sora said lifting the girl up a little bit, showing Donald and Goofy he needed some help. Donald took out his staff and yelled "Cura!" the girl got all her strength back and sat up and smiled "Thanks." Sora then helped her up and they both stood there smiling at each other. "Where did you come from?" Goofy asked breaking the silence. "Um…" She whispered looking up at the night sky. "I can't remember." She said as she plopped onto the ground. "Can you remember anything?" Donald asked, sitting next to her. "No. I guess not." She answered sadly. "Well can you at least remember your name?" Goofy added. "That I can remember." The girl smiled. "My name is Angela." "I'm Sora." He said sitting down across from her. "And this is Donald and Goofy." He added pointing to them. "Nice to meet you Angela." Goofy said. Donald just quacked "Hi." "We better go see the King and Riku." Goofy told Sora. "Yea. And we have to make sure Kairi is okay." Donald added, jumping to his feet. Sora stood up and helped Angela up. They both stared into each other's eyes. "It was nice meeting you Angela." Donald said as he walked down the pitch black alley and Goofy followed. "Good bye…" Sora whispered as he and Angela both turned around and walked down separate paths. Sora stopped and turned to look at Angela. She was miserably wondering down the alley. "Don't worry Sora. We'll come back and visit her." Goofy informed him, trying to make him feel better about leaving. He felt bad leaving her unprotected with nowhere to go and he seemed to have fallen in love with her. "That would just be a waste of time." Sora mumbled and ran down by Angela. He walked up behind her and grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving. She stopped and turned and looked into his eyes. "What's up?" She asked in a concerned voice. "Angela," Sora said, grabbing her other hand. "I want you to come with us." "What!" Donald screamed. "She can't come with us!" "Where else is she going to go?" Sora asked and turned towards him. Donald looked at his feet. "And what's going to happen if the heartless or that other sliver thing comes back!" Sora said. "I think she should come too." Goofy added. "I guess she can come." Donald groaned. Sora turned and looked back at Angela. "Will you?" He asked. "Sure." She answered with a smile. Sora let go of her hands and she walked over by Donald and Goofy. She gave them both a friendly hug and said, "Thank you." "Come on; let's find the King and Riku." Sora told them, then he and Angela walked back to where they saw Riku last. Donald and Goofy glanced at each other, then at Sora and Angela, and then ran after them shouting "Wait up!" Sora and Angela started to playfully run from them.

When Sora and his three friends reached the King and Riku, they seemed to be depressed and Kairi wasn't with them. "What happened?" Donald asked. "And where is Kairi!" Sora questioned. "Does it really matter?" Riku answered. "Kairi is gone and we will never see her again." He walked over to the other side of the alley and sat down. "Oh. I guess you made a new friend." King Mickey smiled and looked at Angela. "This is Angela." Sora said. "Hi." She smiled. "Hello." The King replied. "I am King Mickey Mouse." "Hey your majesty." Sora whispered to the King. "What's up with Riku?" King Mickey's smiling face grew a sad frown. "Kairi," he started. "Died!" Riku shouted to Sora. "What!" Donald and Goofy yelled, tears forming in their eyes. Sora collapsed onto his knees and started crying. After a few minutes, everyone seemed to have stopped crying except for Sora. "Why would you be so sad? You didn't care about her. You didn't even stay with her the last moments she had to live!" Riku snapped at Sora, then he disappeared into the darkness. "I did too care!" Sora yelled into the air. Angela walked over by him and sat next to him. "Don't mind him. He's just mad, that's all." King Mickey told Sora. "Wait… Angela, hold out your hand." Angela looked at the King with confusion, but did what he said. A glow came from under her hand and a keyblade appeared. The keyblade was black, blue, and silver, and had a chain on the handle with a silver star shape charm on the end. "She has a keyblade too!" Donald, Sora, and Goofy asked all at the same time. "Apparently." Angela said, staring at the keyblade. "Donald. Goofy. I would like you to escort her throughout your journey." The King said with a smile. "You got it your majesty." Goofy replied. Donald shook his head yes. "Great. Now I must be off. Be careful." The King said and ran off. "Let's get out of this creepy place." Goofy said and he and Donald started walking to where they left the Gummi Ship. Angela started to walk with them, but she noticed Sora was still sitting on the ground. "Come on Sora." She called. Sora didn't move an inch. She walked up to him and put her hand out for him. He just turned around, facing his back to her. She sat next to him and said, "Riku obviously didn't mean what he said. Let's go find the others." She stood up and walked away. She stopped and turned to make sure he was coming, but he just sat there. She ran back to him and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to stand up and she dragged him to the Gummi Ship. Two figures, a spiky red haired male and a blonde male, both wearing black cloaks, appeared where Angela and Sora just left. "The next time a somebody wants to be our friend, shoot me!" the blonde said exhaustedly. "Okay. Hey! Where did she go?" the red haired male asked looking around. "What if the Organization found her again! I'm too tired to fight them all again." The blonde worried. "Axel! Demyx!" a mysterious female's voice said as darkness appeared in front of them. A blonde female wearing a black cloak stepped out of the darkness. "Did you find her yet?" she asked. "Not yet Larxene." The other two answered. "Well go find her! She was just here a minute ago. She couldn't have gone far." She demanded. The three disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Castle Oblivion

Info: everything in _italic font_ is Angela's dreams. She has strange dreams about some girl who reminders her of herself when she was younger. In her dreams,Angela never sees the girl's face and no one in the dreams ever saysthe girl'snameso she doesn't really know who this odd girl is.

Sorry I forgot to put in Chapter 1- Kairi was mistakenly killed by Organization XIII since they thought she was really Angela.

Chapter 3

_An 8-year-old blonde girl stood on a sandy beach looking out at the ocean. She had a white tank top on and a blue skirt, and she was holding some schoolbooks. "I think it's this way." A male's voice called out. "No it's this way." Another male's voice said. "Your both wrong. It's this way!" a female's voice yelled. The girl turned around and saw three figures, a 9-year-old spiky red haired male, a 10-year-old blonde male, and a blonde female who was also 10, all wearing black cloaks, fighting over something. "What are you doing?" the girl asked, walking over to them. "We are looking for the, um… Pizza place." The blonde female answered. "Oh. It's over there." The girl said, pointing to her left. "Ha! I was right!" the blonde male smiled. The female gave him an evil look. "I mean, you were right." He corrected himself and he and his two friends walked to the pizza shop. The young girl jumped in front of them and said, "What's your names?" "That's Axel, that's Larxene, and I'm Demyx." The blonde male said with a smile. They walked down the path and the girl followed them. The girl just really wanted to be their friend. They seemed too different to be from that world._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angela. Wake up." Sora's voice rang through her head. "What?" Angela mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. "Come on, get up." Sora said, sitting next to her. She was lying on a bed they made for her in the Gummi Ship. "What time is it?" she asked while sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "I don't know. Come on, I have to show you something." He said while dragging her out of bed. They left the Gummi Ship and Donald and Goofy was waiting for them outside. "What's going on Sora?" Goofy questioned. "Come with me." Sora replied. They all walked down a dark path until they reached a castle. "Wow." Donald whispered. "Let's go inside." Angela said and she and Sora raced to the castle doors. Donald and Goofy chased after them. Once they got inside, they stood in a white room. A small door was far away in front of them. "Welcome to Castle Oblivion." A mysterious voice said, but there was no one but them around. "Maybe someone in the next room can help us." Goofy said, walking towards the door. Sora, Angela, and Donald followed. Goofy and Donald were the first two to go through the door, then Sora, then Angela behind him. Someone grabbed Angela's shoulder and someone else grabbed Sora's, pulling him through the door and holding her back. "Only they are aloud to enter." Whoever was holding Angela back said. Both Sora and Angela fought to break free from the figures separating them. "Angela!" Sora yelled holding out a hand for her. "Sora!" Angela screamed back with tears in her eyes, trying to reach him. "I love you!" he shouted as he was pulled through the door and it closed behind him. The figure then let go of her and she ran to the door. It disappeared and she fell to the floor crying. "Whiny brat." The figure that was just holding her yelled and grabbed her arm and threw her across the room. She slid head first into a wall and was knocked unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You came." A blonde haired girl who was 12 yelled as she ran towards a spiky red haired male named Axel and a blonde male named Demyx. "I'm sorry but we can't come back to see you anymore." Axel said miserably. "What! Why not?" the girl asked. "Well it's kind of against our rules." Demyx answered her. "Since we are not completely "whole", we weren't really supposed to meet you. But now that we did, we can't come back." Axel added. "We just don't want you to get hurt." Larxene jumped in as she appeared out of the darkness. "But you know I would risk my life to see you," the girl said. "Because that's what best friends do right?"_


	4. Twilight Town

Chapter 4

/A year later in Twilight Town/

"Is she okay?" a feminine voice said. "I don't know!" a male's voice complained, "And who cares! It's just keeping us away from the beach. We have two minutes before the train leaves. Let's forget about her and go!" Angela opened her eyes and found herself lying on a concrete road and a blonde boy, a brown haired girl, and a brown haired boy stating at her. "What!" she asked, sitting up. "Are you okay?" the girl asked. "I'm fine." Angela answered. "Good. Now lets go before the train leaves without us again." The blonde said, pulling his friends to the train station. "What about Roxas?" the brunette boy asked. "Forget about him. He should have came here on time." The blonde replied, and they wondered away. Angela stood up and looked around town, trying to remember where she was right before she came to this unfamiliar place. A spiky blondehairedboy who looked a lot like Sora ran down a path towards her. He wasn't paying attention and almost ran into her, but stopped right before he did. "Um…….. Hi." He said as Angela stared at him strangely. "What's your name?" she asked. "Roxas. Why?" he answered. "Oh nothing. You just look like one of my friends." She smiled. "Did you see a blonde boy, a brown haired girl, and a brown haired boy anywhere?" he asked. "Yea, they just left to go to the train station or something like that." She replied. "Oh. Thanks." Roxas said as he turned and started to walk away. "Oh no!" Angela shouted. "What?" he said and turned to look at her. "I just remembered. My friends… They're stuck in some castle or mansion or something. Now I don't know where it is." She said and she sat on the ground. "Well I know where the mansion is. I can take you there and help you look for them." He said and walked over to her. "Really?" she asked. A whistle blew from the train station and a train carrying Roxas's friends left. "Sure. My friends just left town now so I have nothing else to do." He responded. Angela smiled and jumped up and they both started walking towards the mansion. As they passed Roxas's and his friends' "usual spot", three silver creatures appeared in front of them. Angela and Roxas turned around to run but three more creatures appeared behind them. They both summoned their keyblades and stood back to back ready to fight. "You have a keyblade too." Roxas asked. "Yep." Angela replied with a smile. She sliced her keyblade through two nobodies and ran down the path without Roxas knowing. Darkness then rose up next to him. "Look at what it's come to." A spiky red haired male said to Roxas as he stepped out of the darkness. "I've been given these icky orders to destroy you-" "Roxas! Are you coming or not!" Angela called as she ran down the path towards them. "Wait…. Angela?" the red haired male said looking at her. She just stared at him confusingly. "Your alive!" he smiled and hugged her. "Do I know you?" she asked trying to escape from his grip. "You don't remember do you?" he asked despondently, letting her go. Angela jumped back and asked "Remember what!" He looked into her cold sapphire blue eyes and said, "It's me-" "AXEL!" a mysterious voice cut him off. Darkness quickly rose next to him. "Go! Before the Organization catches you." He ordered. Roxas grabbed Angela's arm and they sprinted to the mansion. "Did you get Roxas yet Axel?" a blonde male asked as he came out of the darkness. Axel smacked the back of his head as hard as he could and yelled, "No. But thanks to you Demyx, I lost Angela." "She's alive!" Demyx asked. "Then lets go look for her." They both disappeared.

"Let's check the basement first." Roxas said when he and Angela entered the mansion. In the basement they found a large computer. Roxas pressed some buttons on the computer's keyboard and another door opened. They walked through and found a duck and someone with dog-like ears sleeping in two pods. "Donald. Goofy." Angela whispered as she walked up to the pods. "Now where is Sora?" she said to herself. She opened another door to a bare room with a pod in the middle. Roxas walked up to the pod and Angela followed him in.A bright light filled the room and Angela ran out the door and slammed it behind her. Donald and Goofy woke up and were already out of the pods. "Angela!" they called as they dashed towards her and hugged her. "Where's Sora?" Donald asked. "In that room I guess." Angela replied pointing to the door. Donald and Goofy bolted inside and woke Sora up as Angela stood by the door inside the room. Sora, Donald, and Goofy hugged each other and played like they where 5 years old. Angela figured they would want to hang out and talk since they were best friends for a long time so she walked out of the room. She was going to wait for them outside the mansion. Sora saw her leave and thought she was mad at them or something and he ran after her and tried to stop her from leaving. "Angela!" He called but she didn't hear him since she was almost up the stairs leading to the top floor. "Wait up!" She still continued to walk up the steps. "Fine! I missed you a lot, and, I guess you don't care!" He yelled after her. She finally heard him and stopped and turned towards him. Sora started to walk in the other room. Angela ran to him and jumped onto his back. "Why wouldn't I care? Maybe I missed you more. And next time, yell louder." She laughed. He looked at her and smiled. She jumped off his back and they hugged each other. "What happened in that castle? What did they do to you?" he asked, looking into her now soft sapphire blue eyes, his arms still around her. "Well, at first they threw me into a wall. I almost passed out but I think they thought I did because they just left me in this town." She informed him, "But I'm okay now." "I'm happy you're okay. When I was sleeping I was hoping you were. I don't know what I would ever do without you." He said to her. "Oh yea. And now some guy named Axel is concerned about me too for some odd reason." Angela said and rested her head on his chest. "He scares me." "Sora! Angela! Let's get out of here." Goofy called as he and Donald walked towards them. Sora and Angela broke apart. Angela started to leave with Donald and Goofy, but Sora grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Donald, Goofy. Can I talk to Angela alone for a minute?" He asked them. "Sure. We'll be outside!" Donald said and he and Goofy ran out of the mansion laughing. "What is it Sora?" Angela asked, her eyes sparking in the light. "I remember what you said in Castle Oblivion if that's what you wanted to tell me." "You do?" He asked. She lightly nodded. "Well. That's okay if you don't feel the same way." He said turning his back towards her. "But that's just how—" "Sora!" She interrupted him and walked in front of him. "I love you too." She smiled. Sora then kissed her. At first she was socked by his action, but didn't really mind since she does love him. As the time seemed perfect, Donald screamed, "Sora! Angela! Come here! HURRY!" 'What does that duck want? He just killed the moment!' Angela thought to herself. She and Sora broke away from each other and started up the stairs to the main floor. "Hurry! We found the King!" Goofy shouted. Sora and Angela ran up the steps. They raced faster and faster to the top. Angela tripped and screamed as she started to fall. Sora turned around and tried to help her, but he was too late. Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey ran inside to see what happened. Angela sat on the stairs holding her ankle in pain. "Do you think she broke her ankle?" Sora asked the king. "I don't know, but I wouldn't walk on it just to be sure." He replied. Sora gently picked her up and carried her out of the mansion, Donald, the king, and Goofy followed.

Once they got outside, they all walked (except for Angela who was still being carried) to the train station. At the station, four silver creatures appeared in front of the doors. "What are those?" Goofy questioned. King Mickey rushed in front of them and summoned his keyblade and attacked them all. "Go board the Gummi Train, it will take you where you need to go. Oh. And watch out for nobodies." The king informed them and ran off. Sora sat Angela down on the ground and he went to buy tickets for the train. Angela stood up and walked over by Sora with no problems at all. "Hey, your just fine! You didn't even hurt yourself!" Donald yelled. "Shut up!" she whispered and ran over by Sora. He grabbed her hand and they walked to the Gummi Train. Donald and Goofy chased after them shouting "Wait up!" but they ignored them and kept walking. The Gummi Train took them to Yid Sid's tower. They learned everything they had to know about the silver creatures called the nobodies and Organization XIII who controlled them. Plus, three good fairies gave Sora and Angela new clothes since their old ones were too small. Sora's outfit was dark blue (almost black) pants, shirt, and jacket and had some red and yellow on it, and yellow and dark blue shoes. Angela's outfit was a light blue spaghetti strap shirt, a black t-shirt under it, a black pleaded skirt and she had black and neon blue skateboard shoes. They also got the Gummi Ship back and in no time they were on their way to Hollow Bastion.


	5. Hollow Bastion

Character Info-

Melinda- Angela's old friend from their old world. She is the only person Angela can remember from her past. When their world was destroyed, she ended up in Hollow Bastion with Cloud. She fell in love with Cloud and they are barley ever separated.

Cloud- an Ex- Soldier from Final Fantasy VII who lives in Hollow Bastion. He finds Melinda and falls in love with her and they are always together.

Chapter 5

When Sora and his three friends got to Hollow Bastion, they were amazed by how much better it looked since the last time they came. For it looking so good it was odd no one was around. "Where is everyone?" Donald asked. "Let's go find out." Sora responded and they started to walk to Merlin's house. When they got inside, only a brown haired female named Aerith and a black haired female named Tifa was around. "I still can't believe Cloud likes her better than us." Aerith complained. "Where is everybody?" Goofy asked them. "I think they are all at Leon's house." Tifa answered and they continued to talk about whatever they were before. Sora, Angela, Donald, and Goofy left and started to walk to Leon's. "Do you even know who the princess we are looking for is?" Angela asked them. "Um………" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said in unison. "The king was supposed to tell us, but he couldn't remember when he sent us to look for her." Goofy answered. "And every time we see him, we forget to ask." Donald smiled. "So we have no idea who we are even looking for?" Angela added. "Right." Donald and Goofy said with a smile. "Nice." She said sarcastically and kept walking. When they got to the market place, they saw a 17-year-old spiky blonde haired male in all black holding a brown haired female the same age as him in a light blue shirt and jeans. The girl had her eyes closed. "Cloud!" Sora shouted as they ran towards them. "What happened?" Donald asked. "Sephiroth." Cloud answered. "She tried to fight him. She just got hurt and I don't have a potion." Cloud looked down at the girl. Angela thought something was familiar about this girl so she took out a potion and handed it to Cloud. He opened the potion over the girl and her eyes slowly opened and she smiled at him. "Thanks." Cloud said. The female looked at Angela. "Oh my gosh, Angela?" she asked sitting up. "Melinda?" Angela questioned, sitting next to her. "It's really you!" Melinda said and they both hugged each other. "You two know each other?" Cloud asked Melinda. "Sure do!" Angela said as they both let go of each other. "We used to live in the same world until it got destroyed." Melinda added. "Destroyed?" Angela asked. "Yea. Don't you—I thought you died right before all that happened!" Melinda said. "I never died." Angela answered confusingly. "Then what happened! There were those ten people in those cloaks. Nine destroyed the town while one attacked you. Either you died or passed out, I don't know. Then you just disappeared." Melinda said. "I don't know. I can't remember." Angela replied holding her head, trying to think. "Well at least your alive and okay now." Melinda smiled. "Not for long." A mysterious voice came from behind them. A male with long silver hair stood behind them. He had a wine red and black outfit on with one big black wing. He had a long samurai sword in his hand. "What do you want know?" Sora asked knowing the man was Sephiroth. Melinda and Angela ran up behind Sora and covered his mouth with their hands to silence him. "I see you got more friends for me to take away from you." Sephiroth said. "Leave them out of this!" Cloud demanded taking out his sword. He darted towards Sephiroth and attacked him. Sora started to summon his keyblade to help Cloud. "No!" Melinda stopped him; "Sephiroth is too strong for you and maybe even for Cloud. Go now before you get hurt. Hurry!" Donald and Goofy scurried towards the Gummi Ship. Angela grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him after them. "Be careful!" Melinda called out after them. "We will!" Angela shouted to her as they ran away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A 14-year-old blonde girl sat with Demyx, Axel, and Larxene on a beach late one night. "It's pretty late. We better be leaving." Larxene said while standing up. "Bye." She smiled and disappeared into the darkness. "See ya." Demyx said and he too disappeared. "Can you come tomorrow?" the girl asked Axel. "Of course." Axel said and he started to disappear. "Wait!" the girl called and she jumped into the darkness after him. The girl ended up in a white room. The only thing in this room was thirteen white chairs that was all different heights in a circle all facing the center of the room. Eight figures suddenly started to appear sitting in these chairs. They were all wearing black cloaks and had hoods covering their faces. "Hey!" Larxene yelled and she, Axel, and Demyx ran towards the girl. "What are you doing here? Didn't we tell you not to run after us?" Axel questioned. "No." the girl and Larxene said in unison. "Axel. Demyx. Larxene." One figure yelled from the chairs. "What is a somebody doing here? Should we destroy her?" another figure questioned. Axel jumped in front of the girl, ready toprotecting her incase they do hurt her. "She's our friend." Demyx smiled. "You idiot!" Larxene whispered. "And why did you even become friends with her? You know you were not aloud to." A figure said. Darkness rose in front of them and another figure in a cloak appeared. "You disobeyed the rules. You know the punishment for that." The figure said and grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her through the darkness. "Larxene! Demyx! Axel!" the girl screamed and held out a hand for them. Axel chased after her, but two figures from the chairs stood in front of him, blocking him from saving her. "NO!" he yelled and the girl disappeared._


	6. the Underworld

Info- yes this chapter is short.

Chapter 6

"Where are we?" Angela asked as she looked out the Gummi Ship window. "The Underworld I guess." Goofy answered. "The Underworld?" she repeated confusingly. "Come on, let's go check it out." Sora called as he walked out of the Gummi Ship. Donald and Goofy hopped out after Sora, and Sora helped Angela out. They walked down a small path and eventually got to a dead end. Darkness rose in front of them and a blonde male in a black cloak appeared. Sora and Angela summoned their keyblades, Donald got out his staff, and Goofy took out his shield. "Angela?" the blonde asked. "Hey! How do you know her name!" Donald questioned. "Axel was right. You are alive." He cheered. "Why wouldn't I be alive and who are you!" Angela asked. "It's me Demyx. Don't you remember? I thought for sure the nobodies would have killed you once Axel and I left you in that alley." He explained. "Wait! So you were the one who left her to die when we found her." Sora yelled. "No! I would never hurt my best friend." Demyx tried to cover for himself. "I have no idea what you are talking about. How could I be your 'best friend' if I don't even know you?" Angela said. Demyx started to walk over by her. She clung to Sora and he put his arms around her to protect her. Donald and Goofy jumped in front of them ready to fight. "I bet you can't even fight!" Donald laughed. "I can too fight, but I'm not fighting Angela." He responded. He held up his hand and his purple guitar appeared. Within a few minutes, Donald and Goofy's hp was low and Demyx didn't even seem hurt. Sora and Angela separated and Sora ran and attacked Demyx while Angela helped Donald and Goofy. Demyx summoned a huge water ball and threw it at Sora. He jumped and missed it, but it hit Angela instead. Sora and Demyx stopped fighting and ran to her side. "Oh no! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" Demyx said. Angela raised her hand. Her keyblade suddenly appeared and she hit Demyx, cutting his face. "Leave me alone!" she yelled at him. He stood up and walked away. "Are you okay?" Goofy asked. She nodded and hugged Sora. "Are you sure?" Sora asked. "Yea. I'm fine." Angela answered.Demyx stood up and started to walk away. Sora let go ofAngela and ran over by Demyx. He held up his keyblade to whack him, but he disappeared before Sora had the chance to. "Who was that?" Donald asked and he, Goofy, and Sora looked at Angela. "I don't know." She answered. "This place is starting to creep me out and I'm kinda tired. Can we leave?" "Yea. Let's go." Sora smiled. When they got back to the Gummi Ship, Angela went directly into a small room with a bed in the middle and flew onto the bed. Sora walked in behind her. "Are you hungry?" he questioned. "No…" she responded and buried her face in her pillow. "What's wrong?" he added. "Nothing." She mumbled into the pillow, "I'm just tired." "Are you mad at me?" he asked. "Why would I ever be mad at you?" she asked back, sitting up. "You're not talking very much." He said as he walked over and sat next to her. "I know." She smiled and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure your fine?" she said. "Positive." She said and fell asleep. Sora laid her down on the bed and left the room.


	7. Halloween Town

Character Info-

Darrien- A girl who looks just like Angela. She seems to call Angela her "true being".

Larxene- Organization XIII 12th member. She says sheis best friends with Angela when they were younger. She is two year older than Angela (she's mostly 16 throughout the story unless Angela is younger). She tends to get mad when her friends find new friends they care about more than her. She fight with Angela a lot now that she is with Sora, Donald, and Goofy all thetime.

Demyx- Organization XIII 9th member. Claims to be one of Angela's best friends years ago. He is two year older than Angela (he's mostly 16 throughout the story unless Angela is younger). He doesn't like to fight and tries to avoid it whenever possible.

Axel- Organization XIII 8th member. One of Angela's best friends or so he says. He is one year older than Angela (he's mostly 15 throughout the story unless Angela is younger). He fell in love with Angela when he first met her and is always angry when he sees her with Sora. He wishes to separate Angela and Sora so she can be with him.

Chapter 7

_A 14-year-old blonde girl sat in a dungeon cell crying. "I'll n-never see mm-my world o-or mm-my f-family or e-even Axel, Demyx, or Larxene ever a-again." She sobbed. Darkness rose up in front of her and Axel appeared. "Axel!" She shouted as she ran towards him. He opened his arms for her and they hugged each other. "W-Where's Larxene and D-Demyx?" the girl questioned with tears still in her eyes. "They're keeping the Organization busy so I can take you home." He responded with a smile. Darkness surrounded them both as they disappeared. They re-appeared on the beach in the girl's home world. They still continued to hug each other and the girl finally stopped crying. "I guess I better take you home now before the Organization notices you're gone." Axel said as they let go of each other. They walked down the beach hand in hand. Suddenly Sora appeared in front of them. "Angela." He said in a concerned voice. The girl looked at him strangely. "Angela. Wake up." _Angela jumped up as she opened her eyes, finding herself on the bed in the Gummi Ship and Sora sitting next to her trying to once again wake her up. "You looked like you were having a bad dream." He said with a smile. "I was. Thanks." She answered as she sat up and stared at the ground, still shaking from her nightmare. Sora comfortly put his arms around her, trying to make her feel better. "Happy Halloween!" Donald shouted as he burst through the door, dressed as a mummy. Goofy followed in after him dressed as a Frankenstein. "I thought it was June?" Angela asked looking at them funny. "Not in Halloween Town." Goofy replied. "We'll meet you guys outside." Sora said and Donald and Goofy nodded and left the room. "I'm ready to go outside." Angela told Sora. "Not without a costume." He said as he walked over to a small closet. "Okay. But nothing too scary." She replied and quickly walked over to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She did WHAT!" Larxene yelled at Demyx after he just got done explaining the incident in the Underworld. "You heard me." He answered while sitting on a bed in his room in Castle Oblivion. "She changed." Axel sighed standing in the doorway. "Oh she did more than change." Demyx added while looking at his cut in a mirror. "She's your friend. She just can't go and hit you like that." Larxene complained as she walked around the room. "That's not what she says." Demyx whispered. "Well I'm going to go talk to her." Larxene said, fading into darkness. "I guess she is trying to hid us from her new boyfriend." Demyx mumbled. "WHAT!" Axel shouted. "Nothing…" Demyx said trying to get Axel not to worry about what he said. Axel held up his hands and a pair of red spiky rings he uses for weapons appeared in his hands. He walked to the other side of the room and threw one at Demyx but he dodged out of the way. "What do u mean her 'new boyfriend'." Axel questioned. "Well he could just be her friend and well, I don't really know. They are very close and act like they lov-" he said but he was cut off when Axel ran up to him, grabbed his arm and angrily yelled, "Who is he!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're ready." Sora yelled to Donald and Goofy as he jumped out of the Gummi Ship dressed as a vampire. "Where's Angela?" Donald asked as he rushed by the ship. Goofy meandered over to them. "What's her costume." He added. "I don't know." Sora answered, "She wouldn't show me." Angela then appeared in the doorway to the Gummi Ship. She had a black and neon green lacy tank-top dress with a black and neon green skirt that flowed down to her knees, black and neon green striped gloves that went around her fingers and thumbs separately /like a cast/ and up to her elbows, and black boots that went up to her knees. She also had a black witch hat. "Wow." Sora, Donald, and Goofy said in unison. Sora helped her out of the Gummi Ship and whispered to her, "You look beautiful." She gave him a thank you with a quick kiss. "Let's go find Jack and Sally." Donald quacked as he left for town with Goofy. Sora grabbed Angela's hand and they slowly walked after them, hand in hand. When they reached town, they found a skeleton decorating for Christmas. "Jack, What are you doing?" Sora asked. The skeleton turned around to face them and smiled. "Sora. Donald. Goofy. It's nice seeing you again. I can't talk now, busy getting ready." He said and dashed into some building. "I guess he's too busy to talk to us." Donald said. "Yea, but let's go explore anyways!" Sora smiled. They started down a path leading down into a nearby forest. "Angela! It's really you!" a mysterious voice called "Oh no!" not another 'old friend'." Angela groaned and hid behind Sora. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she jumped and turned around. A blonde girl who looked just like Angela in a white dress stood behind her. "Who are you?" Angela asked, trying to remember this mysterious girl. "Don't worry you don't know me. My name is Darrien. I at least had to meet my true being sometime." The girl smiled and disappeared in a white light. "Hey! Come back!" Angela shouted after her. "Why so you can forget her too?" another blonde female said as she stepped out of the shadows. Angela clutched Sora's arm as he tried to pull her behind him. "Who are you?" Angela questioned, still holding on to Sora. "You don't remember be! What kind of a friend are you?" the female said and she walked towards Angela. Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped in front of her. Sora summoned his keyblade at the same time Donald took out his staff and Goofy got out his shield. "You guys. She's my friend!" the figure said trying to make them back off. "I don't even know you!" Angela yelled. "How is it you can't remember your old friends but you act like you knew your new friends all your life." The female snapped. "How can I even believe you? I don't even know your name!" "Does the name Larxene ring a bell?" "No it doesn't!" "How can't you remember me! We were best fiends forever. Why do you always act like you don't even care? Axel, Demyx, and I miss you. Demyx isn't even mad about what you did to him. And Axel never stops worrying about you. Just come back. Why be this mean to us!" "Maybe I can't remember you and I'm happy being with Sora and I will never go with you! I don't know you so leave me alone!" Angela screamed and ran off with tears in her eyes. "There she goes again. Always acting like she's 5 years old." Larxene complained and started down the path she went down. "Stop!" Donald yelled after her. "What do you want!" she asked while stopping and facing them. "If you were her real friend, leave her alone." Sora told her. "She's coming with me if it's the last thing I ever do. This is taking way too long. I wonder where Axel and Demyx are?" she said as she disappeared. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other. "We have to find Angela fast, before they do." Sora said in a worried voice. "That path can lead anywhere. How are we going to find her?" Donald questioned. "Goofy, go look in Christmas Town. Donald, go search back at Halloween Town. I'll go down the path and see if I can find her somewhere along the way. Meet back at the Gummi Ship." Sora ordered and ran down the path Angela just went down. Donald and Goofy nodded and ran to the town they had to search. Luckily, Sora found her right away. Angela sat on top of a spiral hill and no one was around. "Are you okay?" he asked as he started up the hill. She just turned her back to him. "Come on. Let's go back to the Gummi Ship." Sora called. She stood up and started to run away again, but she ran into Axel who had just appeared. He looked into her eyes and saw she was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked as he held onto her shoulders and she struggled to break free. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Sora shouted. Axel let go of Angela, thinking she would stay by him so he could fight Sora, but instead she ran off. "If you follow us, you will never see her again!" Axel threatened Sora as he ran and followed her. Sora thought Axel would for sure take her away somewhere and he would never take her back (and for all he knows, she could already be gone) so he walked back to the Gummi Ship to meet Donald and Goofy.

Angela was running as fast as she could through the forest, hoping to get away from Axel. She tripped over a small rock and fell to the ground. Axel tried to help her up but she fought to get away. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Let me go!" she yelled. "Calm down." He ordered. "SORA!" she screamed so loud, it seemed like other worlds could hear her. When Sora heard her from the Gummi Ship, he ran into the forest to find her. When he finally reached them, Angela was still trying to escape from Axel's grasp. "Let her go!" Sora demanded. Axel knew he couldn't stop Angela from wanting to escape and join her friends and he didn't want to hurt her so he let her go. She ran as fast as she could away from Axel and to Sora. Axel sadly disappeared into the darkness. Angela ran into Sora and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were never going to come." She said. He held her close to him as she burst into tears. "I'll never leave you, I promise." He whispered. "You won't keep that promise for very long." A voice called out from behind them. They both turned around and on a dark path stood a green skinned old female in a long black dress, two tall horns, and she had a long black staff in her hand. "Maleficent." Sora mumbled and held Angela closer to him. "Once I turn her into a heartless and put my master plan into effect, you two will never see each other again." Maleficent said with a sneaky grin. She raised her staff and hundreds of heartless appeared in a circle around them. Sora and Angela quickly let go of each other and summoned their keyblades and started to attack. Eventually Angela's hp was really low and the heartless just kept coming and coming. "We have to run. There's no way we can fight them all." Angela called to Sora. He grabbed her hand and they ran to the Gummi Ship with the heartless close behind them. When they reached the Gummi Ship, Angela tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Donald! Goofy! Open the door!" she screamed as she banged on the door. "Finally. My plan will soon work." Maleficent said as she appeared behind them. A heartless was under the Gummi Ship and attacked Angela without her even knowing it was there. She screamed and started falling. Sora caught her right before she hit the ground. "Stop!" Demyx yelled as he, Axel, and Larxene appeared. "I guess we're too late." Larxene told Demyx and Axel and pointed towards Angela lying unconscious in Sora's arms. "Why isn't she a heartless yet!" Maleficent mumbled angrily. "She will never become a heartless. She already did a year ago!" Axel told Maleficent. "What!" Sora yelled. "I guess your right. It never takes this long. I'll be back for her heart." Maleficent said as she disappeared in a green light. Axel, Demyx, and Larxene ran over to Angela and Sora. Larxene took out a potion and opened it over Angela. She slowly started to wake up. "Are you okay?" Demyx asked. "Yea. I'm fine." A ngela smiled. "Thanks for the potion." Sora said as Demyx, Axel, and Larxene faded into the darkness. "Sora!" Jack called from town. "I need your help. Can you come here for a minute?" "Yea. I'll be right there." Sora yelled back. He helped Angela up and whispered "Meet me by the hill." He then ran off to help Jack.

Angela was quietly sitting on the hill waiting for Sora. A metal gate creaked open. Angela cautiously stood up, but when she saw it was Sora, she ran to him. "Thanks for coming back for me before." She smiled as she comfortly rested her hands on his shoulders. He put his arms around her thin waist and kissed her. Somebody suddenly grabbed Angela's shoulders and pulled her away from Sora. She turned to see who was interrupting them, and it was Axel. He pulled Angela next to him and they both started to disappear. "Sora!" she screamed and held her hand out for him. "Angela!" he shouted and grabbed her hand. They all disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's eyes slowly started to open. He was lying on the floor in the middle of a gigantic white room. In the next room, he could hear two people arguing, and one sounded a lot like Angela. "Angela?" he called out, hoping she would reply. "Sora!" Someone screamed. The door swung open and Angela burst through the doorway. She sprinted over to him. A circle of darkness rose around him. Angela turned and looked at the door and Axel was standing in the doorway. She casually strolled over to him and summoned her keyblade. She whacked him on the head and screamed, "What did you do!" "It's for your own good." Larxene answered as she and Demyx walked up behind Axel. "What do you mean? What are you going to do to him?" Angela questioned. "What is he going to do to you? And besides why should we trust him?" Demyx asked. "Why should I trust you!" Angela yelled back. "Maybe because we're your best friends and we have been you friend longer than he has." Larxene snapped, "We really don't know who he is, and maybe you don't either. You should trust him, that's why we have to get rid of him." "Just don't hurt him and take me where ever you take him." Angela demanded. "Why should we? I thought you hated him!" Axel inquired. "No! I love him." Angela shouted. "Just as a friend, right?" Larxene asked. "He's more than just a friend to me. I really love him!" Angela said and looked over by where Sora was. Demyx and Larxene's jaws dropped and Demyx whispered, "I can't believe she said that in front of Axel." Axel raised his hand and the darkness surrounding Sora disappeared. Sora was once again lying unconscious on the ground. "Hold her back." Axel said to Larxene and Demyx as he started to walk towards Sora. They nodded and grabbed Angela's arms. Axel made sure they were holding Angela and sprinted over by Sora and started attacking him. "Stop!" Angela screamed with tears forming in her eyes. She struggled to break free to help Sora, but Demyx and Larxene had no intention of letting her go. Axel let out all his rage and furry on Sora and within a few hits, Sora had tons of deep wounds and his hp was dangerously low. "Please stop! If you were really my best friend you would stop!" Angela cried. Darkness then surrounded Sora and he disappeared. "What did you do now!" Angela screamed. "Nothing." Axel said confusingly. Demyx and Larxene let Angela go and she fell to the floor and buried her face in her hands. Darkness surrounded her and she also without knowing it disappeared.

Angela appeared back in Halloween Town, sitting on her knees, her hands still covering her face. "Angela!" Donald's quacky voice called. She looked up and Donald, Goofy, and Jack sat in a circle around Sora, who was still lying unconscious on the ground. "Sora!" She yelled and ran over to them. She sat next to Sora and held his hand as she stared down at him. "I think you might need this." A feminine voice came from behind her. She turned and Darrien stood with a potion. "Did you save us?" Angela asked, standing up. "Yep. I would do anything to protect my true being." Darrien smiled, giving Angela the potion. Angela sat down next to Sora and opened the potion over him. His wounds vanished, but he didn't wake up. "No! He can't be dead." Angela cried and covered her face with her hands. Two arms reached around her and comfortly held her. She looked up to see who was holding her, and it was Sora. "Sora!" she screamed happily and hugged him tightly. She let go of him and turned to Darrien and said, "Thanks." Darrien smiled and vanished in a white light. Sora lightly put his hand on Angela's cheek to turn her towards him. As she did, he kissed her. "Come on! We waited forever for you two. Let's go!" Donald whined. Sora and Angela broke apart and she complained, "You think it's our fault we got stuck with Axel, Demyx, and Larxene where ever we were!" "Well let's go anyways!" Donald said and he, Goofy, and Jack headed back to town. "We'll meet you back at the Gummi Ship." Angela smiled. Donald rolled his eyes and they continued to walk back. Sora and Angela then kissed each other as they sat under the starry night sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larxene, Demyx, and Axel sat in three out of the thirteen tall white chairs in the middle of a white room. "The next time I see Sora, he's dead!" Axel yelled, slamming the armrest on the chair with his fist. "But who's fault is it you two idiots forgot to bring her back to the castle. Because of you two, Sora found her before we did. If you would have brought her back, she might have still remembered some stuff and she wouldn't be how she is now. Thanks to you she's loves Sora instead of you!" Larxene started. "And if you would have taken her back here when you found her in Twilight Town we might of brought back her memory. But now if we are in the same room as her she gets scared and won't leave his side. And it's-" "Okay already!" Demyx interrupted her and covered his ears with his hands. "I know it's my fault. What am I going to do about it now? I messed up." Axel questioned. "Again!" Demyx rolled his eyes. Axel summoned a fireball and threw it at Demyx, but he threw a water ball to stop it. "We will still protect her, even if she doesn't trust us yet." Larxene ordered. "Besides, she's happy and that's all that matters."


	8. Port Royal

Rum part for Melinda

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

"Okay, we'll go to Port Royal where ever it is." Sora said to a screen with the king on it. "Good. I have to go, hurry over there." King Mickey smiled from on the screen. "Oh wait your majesty!" Angela shouted. "Yes?" he answered. "Do you know the 8th princess's name?" she questioned. "Well….." he said. "I don't remember her exact name, but it starts with a N." the screen turned off. "At least that's better than having no name at all." she said sarcastically and walked to her room. "I would sit out here if I was you." Goofy called to her. "Why?" she yelled from inside her small room. "This is going to be a bumpy landing." Donald shouter and clutched the steering wheel. The Gummi Ship went out of control and crashed in a strange world.

"We're here!" Donald quacked as he burst through the Gummi Ship's main doors, walking into a deserted town. "This place seems…" Sora said as he and Angela jumped out of the doorway dizzily. "…Kinda different." Goofy added as he walked after them. "Where's a cannon when you need one." A female's voice called through the air. Down a dark path Melinda and Cloud came jogging towards them. "Melinda!" Angela called and ran towards them. "Good. You're all here. Maybe you can help." Melinda smiled. "Help with what?" Sora asked. "Invasion." A strange voice said from behind Cloud and Melinda. A male /who looked drunk/ in a pirate looking outfit with long black hair, a pirate sword, and a triangular shaped hat walked up the path. "That's Jack-" Cloud said pointing to the figure. "Captain!" the male corrected Cloud, "Captain Jack Sparrow." Melinda rolled her eyes. "This is Sora, Angela, Donald, and Goofy." She told Jack. "Hi." Sora and Angela said in unison. "It's nice to meet you." Goofy smiled. Donald just waved. Jack walked over to a small wooded create, picked up some odd shaped bottles of rum and strolled towards the docks. "If you're helping, I suggest we leave." Jack called as he climbed up a ramp leading to a large ship. "Jack!" a male's voice called. Down a path came a light brown haired female in a fancy, yet torn up dress and a brown haired male in a kind of pirate looking outfit. "The pirates and heartless invaded the town." The female said. "Fine. Let's go to town." Jack said and he walked off the ramp and headed down a path towards town. "I'm Elizabeth Swann, and this is Will Turner." The female smiled. "I'm Angela, and that's Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Angela smiled back, pointing at them. They all waved. "I guess we have to find Jack now so let's go." Cloud said and he ran down the path Jack just went down. Melinda chased after him and the rest of the group walked quickly behind them. They eventually reached town, and it was completely destroyed by pirates and heartless. "We'll have to split up. Sora, go with Cloud and Goofy and try to get rid of some pirates and heartless. We'll go look for Jack." Will said. Angela hugged Sora good-bye and Melinda gave Cloud a quick kiss for luck. They all separated into two small groups and ran down two different paths.

Donald, Will, Elizabeth, Melinda, and Angela ran down a dark dirt road trying to avoid pirates. "Where's Jack. We've looked everywhere!" Melinda complained. Out of nowhere, Will and Donald got hit on the head with glass bottles and was knocked unconscious and collapse to the ground. "Donald. Will!" Elizabeth said and sat next to them. Two pirates surrounded them and took Elizabeth, Melinda, and Angela hostage. "What should we do with them now?" One pirate laughed. Angela stood there terrified and Melinda and Elizabeth shouted, "Parley!"

"Where is everyone?" Goofy asked as he, Sora, and Cloud looked around town the next day. Jack wondered down a path near them searching for something. "Where ever they are, they didn't find Jack." Cloud said. "Have you seen Elizabeth, Angela, and Melinda anywhere?" Will asked as he and Donald ran towards them, "You lost them!" Sora yelled. "I'm going to kill you!" Cloud yelled and ran towards Will, ready to attack him. "I bet they're on the Black Pearl." Jack said and he walked back to the docks. "Well how are we going to find it?" Donald asked as he, Will, Goofy, Sora, and Cloud ran after Jack. "We have to find a ship." Jack answered.

Melinda, Elizabeth, and Angela were pushed carelessly into a small room on a giant ship. "Welcome to the Black Pearl." A male's voice said out of the shadows. "And what might your names be?" "We are Elizabeth, Angela, and Melinda Turner." Elizabeth answered. "Turner aye." They voice called out. "Yes. We are sisters." She answered. "I am Captain Barbossa." The male stepped out of the shadows. "Since we would be no help in sailing your ship, do you think you can let us go?" Melinda asked politely. "You may not be needed for the ship, but we need you for something else." Barbossa smiled sneakily.

"Can this ship go any faster!" Sora asked nervously as he stood at the side of the ship, looking out at the ocean. "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Will told Sora. "Actually, the Black Pearl is." Jack said with a smile as he sailed the ship. "Then how are we ever going to catch it?" Sora questioned. "We might just have to lighten the ship." Cloud answered leaning against a beam. "How are we going to do that?" Donald yelled looking around the ship. He and Goofy stood in the middle of the deck. "We will have to throw stuff we don't need overboard." Will said, "Sora, Cloud. Will you go take care of that?" "Sure" Sora smiled and ran below deck. Cloud casually followed him without saying a word. "Let's see. We need food and water. We don't have guns so we can get rid of the gun power." Sora said as he examined everything. "Cannons. Once we save Melinda we're blowing up their ship." Cloud informed him. Sora glared at him. "Don't worry, we'll save Angela too." Cloud added. "Right. Well there's a lot of junk over here we can get rid of." Sora replied and he started to throw stuff out the window. "What's in these barrels?" he asked and walked over to twenty barrels stacked up in a corner of the room. "I don't know. Toss them." Cloud responded and they both started to throw the mysterious barrels overboard. Jack, who was still sailing the ship, looked into the ocean and saw the barrels floating in the water. He had a worried look on his face and darted down below deck. "Where's the rum!" he questioned. "Oh. So that's what was in those barrels, rum. God thing they're gone." Sora said. "Why is the rum gone!" Jack asked. "There was a lot of it and-" Cloud started. "But why is the rum gone!" Jack interrupted him. "We had to lighten the load." Cloud answered. "But why the rum!" Jack pleaded. "You're pathetic. It was just some horrible drink you can get anywhere around here." Cloud said and climbed up the ladder to the top deck. Sora shrugged his shoulders and ran after him. "Why the rum!" Jack called after them.

"Do you think Sora, Cloud, Will, and the others are looking for us?" Angela asked Melinda and Elizabeth as she stared out a window in a small cabin on the Black Pearl later that night. "I'm pretty sure they are." Melinda replied and she walked over to the window. "Well this is boring and I'm hungry." Angela said. She walked over to the door and opened it. On the deck, every single pirate was a skeleton like pirate in the moonlight and themselves in the shadow. Angela screamed and slammed the door. "Okay I'm not leaving this room anymore." She said and walked over and sat by the window. A knock came from the door and Barbossa walked in. "I take it you found out about the curse. We need you three to lift the curse." He said and walked out of the cabin. "Besides, you have a piece of the Aztec gold we need." Elizabeth clutched her necklace and stared at it.

"We finally reached the Black Pearl!" Cloud smiled as Jack slowly sailed the ship next to the Black Pearl that was sitting on land with no one aboard it. "They must all be in that cave." Will said as the ship stopped onshore. Sora climbed down some ropes getting off the ship and ran in the cave. "Try not to do anything stupid." Jack yelled to Cloud as he climbed down the same ropes. "Donald, Goofy. Watch the ship." Will said and he and Jack followed Cloud and they ran after Sora. "We have all the pieces of the Aztec gold," Barbossa yelled as he stood in front of a treasure chest filled with gold on top of a hill of treasure. Tons of pirates stood at the bottom of the hill cheering. "What are we supposed to do?" Angela whispered to Elizabeth as they stood with Melinda on the hill with three pirates who were guarding them so they wouldn't run away. "And we have the blood we need to lift this curse!" Barbossa added and pointed to Angela, Elizabeth, and Melinda. "What!" Angela shouted. "Now for the first Turner." Barbossa said. The three pirates pushed Melinda by him. He grabbed her hand and took out a knife. The knife lightly scratched her hand before she pulled it away. Only little drops of blood dropped out of her hand. Barbossa yanked her hand back and put a piece of the gold in her hand and closed it, then slowly opened it over the chest. The gold flew out of her hand and landed with the rest without making a sound. "Did it work!" one pirate yelled. Another pirate came up behind him and stabbed him with his sword. Nothing happened and the pirate wasn't hurt. "Next Turner then." Barbossa yelled and pushed Melinda by Elizabeth and Angela. Elizabeth walked over by Barbossa and held out her hand, waiting nervously for Will, Cloud, and Sora to come. Barbossa cut her hand slightly deeper and did the same thing with the gold. She was bleeding a lot more then Melinda, but it stopped after a few minutes. "Did it work this time?" another pirate yelled. Barbossa pulled out his gun and shot him. Nothing once again happened. "Well we have one left." He called out and glanced at Angela. She froze and two of the three pirates dragged her up to the chest. The other pirate held Melinda and Elizabeth back. Angela fought to escape from the pirates and hoped to waste time so Sora could save her before she got hurt. Barbossa grabbed her hand and she tried to pull it away. Since she was fighting him, when he went to cut her horizontally across her palm like he did to Melinda and Elizabeth, he cut diagonally from the bottom of her pinky finger to her wrist. The cut was so deep; the knife almost went completely through her hand, and broke every bone in its path. Crimson red blood was cascading out of her hand almost like a waterfall. She screamed at the top of her lungs and hoped someone would come and save them. She managed to pull her hand away from Barbossa and held it close to her in pain. She refused to open her hand, so they had to let the blood drip off of the side of her hand onto the coin. They dropped the coin into the chest. Barbossa shot another pirate and nothing happened once again. Angela noticed something out of the corner of her eye and looked down the path that was the only way in or out of the cave. Sora and Cloud stood frozen staring into the cave. "Nothing happened again!" Barbossa yelled and he threw Angela down the hill behind him. When she landed at the bottom, she pretended she passed out and hoped no one would hurt her anymore. Sora sneaked into the cave and tried to go by Angela without being seen. Will and Jack showed up behind Cloud. "What if we need more blood!" one pirate called out. All the other pirates agreed and Barbossa grabbed Melinda and held the knife up to her throat. "STOP!" Cloud yelled, running into the cave. Everyone turned and noticed him, Sora, Will, and Jack. "Kill them!" Barbossa yelled and dropped the knife. Jack, Cloud, Will, and Sora started to fight the pirates, but they had one problem, thanks to the curse none of the pirates could die. Jack ran up to the chest and stole a piece of the gold and handed it to Will. "Don't let them know what you are doing." He whispered and Will ran to the chest and grabbed the knife that was on the ground next to it. He cut his palm and closed his hand, then opened it over the chest. The coin fell into the chest without anyone knowing. Melinda grabbed a gum and shot Barbossa. He laughed then realized he actually got hurt. He fell to the ground dead. All the pirates noticed they could die and some did die, so they dropped their weapons and gave up. Elizabeth walked to Will's side and Melinda ran and hugged Cloud. They all walked out of the cave. They walked back to the ship and Sora noticed Angela wasn't with them. "Wait for me. I'm going back." He called and ran back into the cave. When he got inside, he didn't see Angela anywhere, but he remembered she was last behind the hill. He ran behind the hill and saw Angela lying on the ground with her eyes closed. "Angela!" he yelled and ran towards her. He sat next to her and held her up in his arms. "Please wake up." He said as he closed his eyes and held her close to him. "Are the pirates gone?" someone whispered. "What?" Sora asked and he opened his eyes and looked around. "Are all the pirates gone or not!" the whisper came again. "Yea, there gone." He answered. "Good. I'm tired of pretending I'm dead!" Angela said as she sat up and opened her eyes. "You're alive!" Sora said and hugged her. "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. By the time we got here it was already too late." "That's ok. At least you came." She smiled and rested her head on his chest. "We should go before they leave without us." He said and helped her up. They started for the exit. Angela felt light headed and fell to the ground. Sora rushed to her side and held her up again. "Let me see your hand." He asked. She held up her hand that was cut and her eyes slowly closed. The cut was still bleeding badly. Sora picked her up and carried her as fast as he could back to the ship. "All these pirates are NOT coming with us!" Donald argued with Jack back at the ship. "They're going in the jail cells on the sixth floor of the ship which is the bottom." Jack persuaded Donald. Donald thought about it, then eventually quacked, "Okay!" They loaded up the remaining pirates and waited for Sora and Angela to return. Once they did, Sora immediately laid Angela down on a bed on the third floor of the ship. He took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her hand and tried to stop the bleeding. Her hand eventually stopped bleeding and Sora didn't leave her side. "Will she be okay?" Melinda asked, standing in the doorway to the room. "We'll have to see tomorrow, but hopefully she will." Sora replied and looked down at Angela. "Have you tried potions?" Darrien questioned as she appeared on the other side of Angela. "Six." Sora responded, "And nothing is working." "Maybe potions won't work now and her body has to heal itself." Melinda said and walked over by them. "I bet by tomorrow she will be herself again."

Two days later, Angela never woke up and Sora and Darrien were next to her. "Sora! We need you up on the deck for a minute." Cloud yelled down the stairs. "Go. I'll watch her." Darrien said with a smile. Sora nodded and sprinted up the stairs. "What?" he asked as he reached the deck. Cloud and Melinda stood leaning against a beam, Will and Elizabeth stood looking out at the ocean, Donald and Goofy sat in the middle of the deck playing go fish /Goofy was winning, and Jack was sailing the ship. "Here, you haven't eaten anything in days." Cloud said and handed Sora a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "I'm not hungry." Sora replied and started to walk down the stairs. "You have to eat. Starving yourself isn't going to make Angela better." Cloud answered, and Sora stopped and walked over by them. "I know that! But I'm not hungry." Sora said. "Sora, just eat something." Melinda demanded, "You'll need a lot of strength if you have to fight anymore heartless or nobodies." "Fine!" Sora yelled and snatched the sandwich. He walked over by Donald and Goofy and played go fish with them as he ate his lunch. After a few rounds, someone came up behind Sora and said, "What are you playing?" "Go fish." Sora smiled, turning around. Darrien stood behind him. "I thought you were staying with Angela!" he questioned. "She is." A voice he longed to hear answered. He turned to face Donald and Goofy and Angela sat in front of him. They both hugged each other. "You're okay." Sora said. Angela smiled and kissed him. "You would think they haven't seen each other in years." Cloud joked and Melinda elbowed him in the ribs. Angela and Sora broke apart and they played go fish with Donald and Goofy. It seemed to take forever, but they finally reached land. They walked down the dock and heartless surrounded them. Angela held out her hand (that was cut from before) and tried to summon her keyblade. Nothing happened. "Why won't it work!" she yelled angrily. "Do you think she can't get her keyblade because of the cut?" Melinda questioned. Angela spotted a bow and a long container of arrows. "Then I can use these." she said as she ran over and picked up the bow and container. "Are you good at archery?" Goofy asked. She set up an arrow and aimed for the heartless. Even know her hand was broken she could still use the bow and arrow well. She hit three heartless in one shot. "Okay I guess she's keeping that." Cloud said in amazement. Angela took out another arrow and shot the remaining heartless. They said good-bye and Sora, Angela, Donald, and Goofy left in the Gummi Ship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Come on! We have to hide." Axel said as he and a 14-year-old blonde girl ran down a beach. "The organization is destroying your world looking for you." He added. "Then where are we going to go?" the girl questioned. "I have a plan to protect you. I have to turn you into a nobody." He answered. "How do you do that?" she asked. "Hold still and sorry if I hurt you." He said and took out some dark weapon and stabbed her. Instead of her turning into a nobody, she looked like a shadow heartless but she still kept her original shape instead of looking like a bug. "Oh great! She's a heartless! I better take her to Larxene and Demyx." He groaned and they both disappeared._

_"Larxene!" Axel called as he appeared in a white narrow hallway with the heartless girl. "What now." Larxene called as she walked through a door leading to her room. Axel pointed to the girl. "You found a heartless. So what." Larxene said and walked back into her room. "The plan didn't work." Axel replied and pulled the girl to thedoor with him. "That's… really her?" Larxene questioned and walked over by them. Axel sadly nodded. She pulled them inside and shouted in the hallway, "Demyx! Get over here!" a door opened and Demyx ran out. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Get in here and see!" she responded. Demyx ran inside and Larxene slammed the door behind him. He looked at the girl and said, "Okay.. So you have a heartless in here." "Not just any heartless." Axel said. Larxene whispered something into Demyx's ear. "How could you do this to her! I thought you loved her!" he shouted. "I thought that plan to turn her into a nobody would work. I messed up big time." Axel said and sat on a bed in the small room. The girl followed him and sat next to him. "How do we change her back?" Axel questioned, "I'll do anything to save her." "Well.." Larxene started and walked over to her computer in the room. "We just have to find her heart. I'll look it up but it might take a while." She started typing. "I'm sorry." Axel whispered to the girl and hugged her. _


	9. a final goodbye

A Final Goodbye

I'm sorry to say this but I will not be writing anymore of my fanfic, for the passion I once had to write it has departed, leaving me with the stress of writing no more. You might be mad, and I am sorry, I am mad at myself as well for the same reason. If you have any questions about the ending or anything with the story, just send me a message. Soon if I have enough people asking about the ending I'll just make a summary of what I planed on having and put it up. I hoped you enjoyed my one and only fanfic and I'm sorry about this problem.


End file.
